


Mother's Love

by xLouisa



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 23:37:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7778092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLouisa/pseuds/xLouisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>" C'est quoi une mère ? "</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother's Love

**Author's Note:**

> J'aimerais dire un grand merci à Arzhel qui est la seule personne qui prend du temps à lire et à prendre du temps pour me donner un avis.

\- Sors d'ici gamin, tu ne vas pas coucher là.  
\- Kenny...  
\- Je ne t'engueulerai pas.  
\- Tu...tu me le promets ?  
\- Promis.

J'hésitais quelques secondes avant de me décider à déverrouiller la porte et de dévoiler mon visage ravagé par les larmes. Mon oncle se baissa à mon niveau, et caressa ma tignasse noire, comme pour tenter de me consoler et me montrer qu'il n'était pas en colère contre moi. Par la suite, il me prit dans ses bras, s'excusant à maintes reprises auprès de la maîtresse et du directeur pour le dérangement, et ensemble, nous rentrons à la maison.

J'avais cinq ans à cette époque, et ce jour-là, la maîtresse d'école avait proposé de faire différentes activités manuelles pour les cadeaux de fête des mères. Et n'ayant jamais connu la mienne, j'avais levé ma petite main et avait posé cette innocente question : « C'est quoi une maman ? » .  
Tous mes camarades, sans exception, s'étaient moqués de moi en disant que j'étais « débile » parce que « tout le monde en avait une » . Je me souvins qu'à ce moment-là, je me sentais idiot et anormal, ne comprenant pas pourquoi eux avaient une mère, et pas moi. Honteux et attristé par leur comportement, j'avais fui la salle de classe pour m'enfermer dans les toilettes durant plusieurs heures, jusqu'à l'arrivée de Kenny.

\- Pourquoi je n'ai pas de maman ? le questionnnais-je dans la voiture, je n'ai pas été assez sage pour en avoir une ?

Ma nature curieuse et mon jeune âge ne m'avaient pas permis de comprendre que j'avais touché un point sensible chez lui, et c'était probablement pour cela qu'il prit le temps de me répondre, malgré la douleur que l'on pouvait aisément cerner.

\- Quand tu étais dans son ventre, elle était malade, commença-t-il à expliquer malgré les quelques déraillements dans sa voix. Comme elle ne pouvait pas te garder et se soigner en même temps, elle préférait t'avoir. Et elle est morte peu après ta naissance...

Je n'avais qu'une vague idée du concept de la mort, alors je fus à peine touché par ce récit tragique. Et ce manque de compassion envers ma défunte mère m'a affecté durant toute ma jeunesse, Kenny avait tenté de me rassurer en disant que l'on ne pouvait ressentir un manque de quelque chose que l'on avait connu.  
Aujourd'hui, à l'aube de ma majorité, je compris qu'il avait eu faux.

J'avais grandi sans l'amour d'une mère, sans les longs câlins d'une mère, sans les mots doux d'une mère, et sans les inquiétudes d'une mère à l'idée de voir son bébé grandir. Et malgré tout les efforts effectués par Kenny, ils ne compenseront jamais l'absence que provoquait la mort de ma génitrice.

Comme me l'a dit un jour un ami, nous n'avons qu'un père et qu'une mère, et qu'on les aime ou non, qu'on les connaît ou non, leurs actes nous affectent indéniablement.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos ? Commentaire ?  
> Thanks


End file.
